


Sleeping In

by kinoface



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, nekohno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's nicer to stay in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elfiepike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/gifts).



> Thank you to elfie for the inspiration, impromptu beta, and title. <3

For Jun, getting out of bed has always been an easy task. He is constantly motivated, drawn by whatever job he has set out for himself on that particular day to push the covers aside even when his apartment is at its coldest, to step out of bed even when work has his muscles at their achiest, to get ready and go about his day even when he's tired or sick or unhappy. Jun is just the kind of person who always has something on his mind, and if he's not up and doing something about it, it tends to drive him crazy.

But sometimes — on days like this — getting out of bed is the most difficult thing in the world.

Jun himself is feeling fine; he got restful sleep last night, and the extra vitamins he's been taking have him feeling healthy despite the cold that's been going around at work. Plus, with Christmas just around the corner, his to-do list is even longer than usual, and there are several items floating in the back of his mind, buzzing quietly like neon signs reminding him that he can't afford to lie in bed wasting time.

But there's a warm body curled against him, back rising slowly, evenly, against his chest, and sometimes it feels like he can't afford _not_ to stay here.

Ohno stirs, just slightly, and sighs in his sleep. His tail flicks up against Jun's legs and keeps flicking even after he settles down again and his breathing returns to its quiet, steady pace.

Jun moves, careful not to wake Ohno, and touches his fingertips gently to the side of Ohno's face. He feels warm, but only because he's been nestled with Jun beneath the blankets for hours. Jun pushes Ohno's cute bangs back and leans to press his mouth against his forehead; he doesn't feel feverish anymore, thankfully. Jun smooths Ohno's hair back into place, and pets him for a few minutes longer, hand moving gently over his hair and the soft fur on his ears. Ohno's tail has gone still again, and he nuzzles up against Jun's touch, humming low in the back of his throat like a purr. He opens his eyes and looks up at Jun, bleary and adorable, and stretches a little under Jun's hand, and curls up again and goes back to sleep.

Watching him makes Jun feels like there's no time in the world, no room inside of him, for anything but love.

At some point he'll manage to drag himself out of bed so that he can fix them breakfast, and take his daily dose of vitamins, and maybe even accomplish something on his to-do list. But that's all for future-Jun to worry about. For now he settles back down against the pillows and noses up against the back of Ohno's neck. He slings an arm over Ohno's side, and lets his eyes drift closed. Lying in bed for a while longer couldn't hurt, he decides. In fact, there's no where else he'd rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> ELFIE: "sleeping in" "snooze button" basically i am nothing but terrible titles  
> "reasons for delay"  
> "how about a sailor moon reference"  
> "or a bright eyes lyric, you like those"  
> "how about a nin lyric, you like them too - oh wait, this isn't angsty sakumoto"  
> "nicki minaj lyrics probably wouldn't work well for the title but let's use them anyway"  
> "sleeping in" is probably the best i can do  
> in terms of ~serious suggestions XD  
> "in the bedroom: not a deathfic"  
> "hold me like a pillow"  
> "yes jun likes what you like"  
> i mean, just post the fic XD
> 
>  
> 
> I did some DVD-style commentary for this fic [here](http://kinoface.dreamwidth.org/36217.html?thread=136825#cmt136825). :D


End file.
